Chapter 17
'''A Boy's Feelings '''is the 17th chaper of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie. Summary At the fireworks festival, while they were both eating cotton candy and watching fireworks, Mao has just asked Hiro , if he likes her. Hiro said he couldn't hear her. So Mao says instead "it wasn't that bad being with you." Daiki comes back after spending time with his friends, and Hiro goes to get them yakisoba (noodles) since the cotton candy Mao was eating did not make her full yet. When Hiro left, Daiki asks what happened with you two, as Mao has weird things coming out from her. Hiro thinks about what Mao said, unable to understand his feelings. Meanwhile, Chihiro and Oda are watching the fireworks, when Oda asks if it is boring. As usual, she lies about her true feelings, and says that it is boring because she is with him. Oda thinks that she wanted to come with the different guy she likes, so he allows her to have a bite of his half-eaten corndog to cheer her up. Chihiro blushes deeply and takes a bite of his corndogs, and she gets even more embarassed when Oda eats the rest of the corndog. When the firework ends, Chihiro can't get up due to her yukata, so Oda helps her up. She thanks Oda for walking her home, and he teases her about how she is being polite. Chihiro confesses to Oda saying that Oda made it possible for her to watch fireworks with the person she liked. She walks back into her house, while confused and shocked Oda thinks that she and Mao both liked the a different person. Mao, Hiro and Daiki arrive home, greeted by Croquette . Mao thanks Hiro and Daiki for going to the festival together and having fun. Hiro receives a text message from Hina that says she already went to the grave and she won't be coming by the house. Daiki tells Hiro that they met Hina at the festival, and she specifically said she doesn't want to come back. Later at night, Mao wakes up at night, and sits down next to Hiro at the couch. He collapses on Mao, complaining about how Hina won't come back home. Mao thanks Hiro for everything, and tells him that Hina would hopefully come back, then she goes back to bed. The next day, Chihiro tells Mao that she confessed to Oda. The conversation then changes about Mao leaving Hiro's place and finding her own apartment to live in. Chi-chan, although she is against letting a high-school girl living on her own, tells her that one of her mom's friend is a real estate agent, so she will help look for a house. At work, Mao makes a mistake and leads the customers to the wrong table, so Daiki comes in to help her. One of the workers teases Mao that Mao and Daiki are dating because someone saw them together at the festival, and they always walk home together after work. Shocked, Mao tells Daiki that people think they are dating. After she thinks about it, she tells Daiki that it might be a better idea for people to think they are dating (since their secret about living together shouldn't be revealed). This makes Daiki shocked, so Mao immediately yells that she was not serious. She changesher mind, because she thinks it might be a burden to Daiki if he had a person he liked. Then she realized, and asked him if he liked anyone. He avoids the question, and asks if she's going to quit. She answers no because she is trying to save up to live on her own. Daiki says that he was thinking about moving back to the house. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters